


镜

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: How Green Was My Valley (TV 1975)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: Ifor说我“心肠不坏”，“但只是太善良了，所以把每一句玩笑都当成是真的”……他是这么说的，现在的我也这么觉得。我曾经误解那些明白我心意的人，觉得他们多管闲事。
Relationships: Ianto Morgan/Owen Morgan





	镜

**Author's Note:**

> Ifor说我“心肠不坏”，“但只是太善良了，所以把每一句玩笑都当成是真的”……他是这么说的，现在的我也这么觉得。我曾经误解那些明白我心意的人，觉得他们多管闲事。

**Owen**

知道Marged死了的那一阵子，我与其说是悲伤，不如说是麻木了。

我走出家门，径直走到了村外，远远看到教堂的尖顶，但我没有过去。我向着另一方向爬过山坡，经过了矿井和火车站，高高的水车直插天际，被一层雾笼罩着，只有尖顶露出来，指向乳白色的云边。Marged死在晚上，门窗紧闭，她点燃了家具或是别的东西，火光冲天，她和Ianto的房子烧没了，窗子变成焦黑的洞，火苗直到第二天都没扑尽。那儿只有他们一栋房子，周围没有连片的房子，因此无人殃及。他们住在靠近河岸上游的地方。她大概是喝醉了，或者是故意的。“可是她怎么可能自杀呢？她怎么可能不想活下去呢？”Ianto在人群前面大叫，有点失控，我站在他身后，甚至听不懂他们在说什么。我坐在山头的岩石上，看着圆圆的，火红的太阳落进远处的树林，全身战栗了一下。那都跟我有什么关系呢？我似乎流了泪，但我根本记不得了。他们说她烧得不成样子，房子里唯一能找到的就是油灯，一定是她弄倒了灯，把什么烧着了，但她没有及时扑灭，可能是没有力气，可能是她喝醉了。她甚至没有跑出来，但这跟我有什么关系呢？我记得我做过一个灯架，底座特意弄成三角，防止它被碰倒，那是Angharad小时候喜欢东拉一把、西扯一下的时候，我弄出来的，Ianto说那玩意儿不实用。但我似乎没有把它保留下来……她恨我吗？直到葬礼那天，我听见Ianto跟妈妈轻声说着他目前料理完的事情，他低沉的声音好像在倾诉，讲的都是房契啊，账目啊，她的亲人啊，仪式等等，他讲的简要又清楚。他是不是讲给我听的呢？对于她本人——她的遗体，却提也没提，据说由于面目模糊，他们把她包裹起来并和香料一起封进了棺里，但他不会提的。他确实没提，而根据我之后听到的别人的传言，事实似乎确实是这样。

我站在她的碑旁边，其他人已经离开了，我还留在原地。我仿佛看见她，听见她低声地跟我说话，她听见了我的道歉吗，但是她听没听见，又有什么关系呢？有人在眼前低声叫我的名字。那一刹那眼前的闪光，那种奇异的声音，和大哥突然拉住我手臂时的造成的惊吓，我好多次梦见过。我清醒过来，一抬头就看到Ianto，他紧紧跟在大哥后面，似乎不敢碰我。一看见他的眼睛，我就知道他已经原谅了我，尽管我是这一切的肇始。于是我脑子空白地跟在他们后面回家了，心里甚至有些高兴。那段时间Ianto一直没跟我说话，就算非说不可，也小心翼翼的，我们通常不超过三四句话就陷入沉默。

我在工友教堂里边听讲时打了个盹，醒来就溜回家去了。我做的那个梦里，Marged摔门而去，我看到那个两年前的我被留在房间里。他盯向半空中，与我对视，满面怒色，但突然失去了怒气，露出茫然无措的神色。“你不去追回她吗？她会死的。”我对他说。“我比她痛苦十倍，你没看见吗？她不爱我，我不能再打扰她。”“她爱不爱你有什么关系？你只要对她说几句话，你知道她想听你说什么。”他表情似乎起伏了一下，却说：“我不去。我根本不在意。”他呆呆地坐在那里，抬起头对我笑。突然，又像个小孩一样流眼泪：“那就让我看着她死，让我记住，我没有杀她，也没有救她。”

我从没期待Ianto代替她饶恕我。谁也没法代替她来饶恕我。但是Ianto会明白的，也只有他会明白。

Ianto默不作声打算一个人去伦敦，我的思念也在那一天达到了顶。我只是本能地知道，只要在Ianto身边，我就不会那么煎熬。于是我厚脸皮把自己的衣服也塞进他的箱子里。他震惊地盯着我，我只好解释，我想跟他一起去。

“我没照顾好Marged。”他直直地看着我说，他的脸色好白，下巴都颤抖了起来。“我们都没照顾好。”“你知道我的感情的……”他好像没有听见我的回答，只是紧紧拉着我，重复着，“我没照顾好她。”我受不了他那副模样，只好盯着下面的桌子，“我们都是的。”我暗暗求他停下来，不敢再听下去，于是他真的没说下去。他抱住了我，我也抱紧了他。我们都没弄清怎么回事。

但那又有什么关系，我听见他说，我跟他同去太好了，这是今年最好的消息。到了伦敦，我们买了好些外国货，给Huw买了糖，说好回家时带给他，结果晚上看书时却一起吃完了。他买给我一套海盗画片，硬说我小时候喜欢这玩意。

**Evans**

Evans小姐对着Ianto怒气冲冲地品评了一番他的性格以后，把她美丽的眼睛一瞪，就回头走出了门。我一直站在一旁，甚至笑了起来。为了她的青睐，为了她对Ianto的那句“十个你都比不过Owen”，我提出送她上车。

我在外面站了好一会儿，自己也不知道在想什么，她的马车已经走了好远，路尽头的灰尘也都落回地上了。夜晚很静，我突然有点担心Ianto，就回到家里，起居室没人，我拿着蜡烛上了楼。

Ianto背对着我，坐在我们的房间里，闷不作声地看书。我们从伦敦回家后，就挤在同一房间里，勉强睡得下。他一直把床让给我一个人，只是最近腰疼，他无论如何也睡不了沙发，于是才回到床上。在伦敦时，我们一起睡一张大得多的床。他有每晚看书做笔记的习惯，还野心勃勃地叫Huw帮他改正口音，他要学真正的英语。

我不相信他把书读了进去，因为他一定在生气。我坐在他对面，也煞有介事地拿过一本书，是在小贩那儿新买的宣传册。《美利坚合众国的政制风尚》……我还没翻开，就听见他冷冷的声音：“我们的骑士凯旋啦？”

我没有生气，也明白这种时候最好别惹他。

Ianto从小脾气不坏。他是家里最爱逗乐，最不记仇的孩子，有时都到了死皮赖脸的地步。近来为了那些个谈不下去的劳资协议，那些貌合神离的组织，他已经发了太多愁，有时也莫名其妙地发火。当然，还有Marged……

我才是家里最不好惹的人。我不爱说话，但“一碰就炸”，经常当着大家的面大吼大叫，“尤其是Marged来我们家那一阵子，你总是很生气，不知道在气什么。”Ianto在伦敦时对我这么说。我把这番话看做他在暗示他不忌讳和我一起谈Marged的事情，他似乎已经放下了，但并不是这样。他有时会满怀感情地回忆我们小时候的事情，回忆Angharad还没出嫁时在家里受的气。但他却从不谈Marged。

我突然笑起来，但不是在笑Ianto。Ianto恨恨地剜了我一眼，在起居室里被嘲笑时，他没有这么生气呢。但他脸上突然闪过一丝不安，我不知道是不是我看错了。

“你放心，我不会阻拦你的。”他好不容易开口说话，结果又被自己的话弄尴尬了，“我不是这个意思……我知道我脾气太臭，没办法，她哥哥是个混账，我对他们家就是这么个看法。”

他先软下来了。我可能低估了他的好，或者说，低估了他会为了家人做出多少让步。毕竟他早已接受妹妹嫁给Evans家少爷的事实了。我对Evans家其他人并没有好感，但我知道，再怎么恨他们，也追不回已经发生的事。

“我不大痛快，我不喜欢她。”Ianto像个小孩子，一面承认想法一面掩饰着忐忑，“真的。所以我忍不住对她不是那么礼貌，声音大了一点。但我是知道轻重的，Owen。我知道她对你意味着什么。”

他那副样子让我生气，我试着改变话题。

“再过半个月，我就跟她求婚。”我没多想就向他交代，“那时候我们早已经上工了，我会拍电报或是写信给她。我把她接到伦敦结婚。Ianto，我们带她去美国吧。我们几个要一起商量一下这件事，总有一天，面对面。”

他一直低着头凝神想着什么。“你说过，你不赞成这个计划。”他终于开口，“没忘记吧？到现在我都没收到那个朋友的回信，他本来答应帮我们联络那边的威尔士工会。要是就我俩一起，那还算简单。我们只要随便搭个船，很快就能到纽约。我们只要找份工，一天天地干起来……可是现在你要带她一起？你不觉得她会叫上几个亲戚或者女友，到头来是他们去度假，还把我们当茶水工来使唤？”

他已经说得相当客气了。他就是不信任Evans小姐。 “不会的。”我只能这么说。她不会拒绝买二三等船票，和我们同乘过去的。她曾说她很愿意适应我们的习惯。但毕竟我还没有和她求婚，一切都没有明了。我也皱起了眉，明白自己说服不了他。

“我知道了。”Ianto突然一笑，“现在就逼你替她做出什么承诺，这是我的不对。你们毕竟还没有到那个阶段。但你会成功的。”他做出玩笑的表情，“现在根本不必费心。假如她还不想走，或是没准备好，我就先坐船过去，我心意已定。等我有了着落，再回头叫你们，告诉你们那儿是什么情况。这些都容易，得慢慢来。叫人改变生活习惯，不是一朝一夕的事。”

他坐在那儿，神情说得上很温柔，却突然提高声音发泄道：“不过，我的脾气才是最麻烦的，你可得小心。我就是忍不住要骂人！她说的没错，我从来不是绅士，我做不到你那么彬彬有礼的风度。我从来只会谈判，只会讲价钱，这就是我这种人的毛病，只在意利益！只关心别人有没有占便宜！我可是很现实，很粗鲁的，会给她留下这样的印象……”他侧身靠过来，放低声音，好像在威胁我，“你可得留意，把我藏好，别让我替你扫兴。我不骂她，但也做不到对她好声好气！我会自己避开，可是真做不到像大哥那样善良。我只会丢人！”末了一句话却说得很认真。

“我从来不这么想。”我轻声说，“她也没有侮辱你。”我本想摇头，但他看向我的那一刻，我无法动弹，只是回视着他。过一会儿，我笑了。他也弯起了嘴角，这下我笑出了声。

“好了！”他有点恼怒，眨眨眼睛，“但我好久没看见你这样开心了。”

他又盯着我看了一会儿。

“你笑的样子很像妈妈。”他说。

我愣了，有些奇怪：“还没人这么说过。”

“你不笑的样子也像。”他小声又加了一句。

我站了起来。“别说啦，我要上床了。”从来没有人说过我像父亲或是母亲。一是我不怎么说话，父母的客人也贴心地不为难我；二是我确实不怎么像他们俩。妈妈的眼睛是浅色的，我却是黑色；爸爸的眼睛也是黑色的，但除此之外就不怎么像了，何况Ifor和Ianto都比我更像他。

**The Morgans**

我收拾一番，面朝墙壁躺了下来。Ianto坐在床脚，磨蹭了一会儿。我也不理他，自顾自想着事情。不知过了多久，我翻了个身，突然撞见Ianto的目光。他已经躺下了，正枕着手臂，直直地看着我。我才发现蜡烛早已熄了，微光照进窗户。我一定是出神得忘记了时间，也忘记了睡觉。

“是我吵到你了吗？”他问。

我没回答，过了一会儿才意识到他在问我问题。但他也没追问。他肯定也在想着截然不同的事情，只是随口问一句。然而本来的平静气氛就此打破，我们都没法继续各自神游，非得互相说几句不可，否则心里就会比被虫子咬还难受了。对于那种天天都躺在一起，尤其是夫妻的人来说，他们对于共处的沉默是心有灵犀的。然而我们现下才合住五个月。我有时根本不知道他在想什么，我们陷入沉默的时候，比如说现在，我会有点不安。小时候我和他并没有一起睡过很长时间，他一向和Ifor一起睡，我和爸爸一起睡，直到Huw出生，我才和他搬到同一房间里。但我们一躺下就彼此不再说话。

“你小时候是不是不喜欢我？”他没头没脑地问。我没出声。他又问：“你为什么只跟大哥亲近，但不愿意跟我啊。”“你不也是吗？”我才反驳一句，突然明白，他在开玩笑，他根本就不想要我回答，于是我决定闭嘴。

他还在继续说：“你只服Ifor，你还对Huw那么好，给他做笔盒，上面的花那么精细，要用放大镜才看得清……”“你记错啦，根本没有什么花。”他听完我的回答，又想起什么，继续发牢骚：“你从来不帮我修什么东西，也不给我送礼物。”“要点脸吧。”我一面反驳一面好奇地看着他，“你究竟想怎么样，脑子是不是该修了！”

“是该修了，”他突然变了语气，闷闷不乐地，“早该修了，我老啦。”“你忘了吧？你只比我大三岁。”我笑着去摸他的脸，刚想收回来，就被他抓住了。他紧紧捏着我的手，入神地看着我。“美国人好吗？”他突然问。“我怎么知道，”我下意识地答道，感觉到他的手稍微松开，“要看你有没有钱……或是你的妻子有没有钱。”这个庸俗的玩笑逗乐了他。“不，还要看头脑，看你的技术。”他严肃地说，“你手艺精，学东西也快。你还懂那些学说。”“光懂没用。要看能不能教给别人。”“我正想这么说。”

我已经有些困了，他把手放在我肩上，突然叫我躺得离他近一点。他自然地把手从我衣服后面探进去，替我摩挲着背脊，正像Ifor以前对我们做的那样。“你为什么不让别人替你搓澡啊，”他问，“你从来都只是站在一边，看着我和Ifor互相帮忙。”

我翻过身去，把背给他，这样就不必离他的脸这么近了。他似乎叹了口气，但没有难过的意思。我说：“那下回让你搓。”他停了好久没说话，手却没有慢下来。他的手心很暖又厚。他并不像Ifor那样，潦草地愉快地一下下捋着，并且先你一步睡着；他摸得很细心，那种方式有点像瞎子用手记住人的轮廓一样。我总感觉他在看着我，心里有些发毛，花了些功夫才放松下来。“你是不是有什么没告诉我？是不是记恨我？”他又问。我思考了一阵：“没错。”他的手慢下来，开玩笑地用指尖叩了几下，好像终于明白什么一样。其实我哪里记恨他，我怕的是他记恨我，但我知道他不想听我这么回答。他照旧抚摸着我，我微微蜷起身子准备睡觉，逐渐习惯了那种感觉。

“真见鬼，为什么要想不开去美国呢？”他的嘀咕声被听得一清二楚，“又是一番折腾。我真不放心把工作交给那些人。但走不走又有什么区别，不到十年，这里就会被忘记的。”

“我们又不是为了我们自己。”我小声说。

“真的吗？不是为了自己？”他好奇地问，然后沉默了。“不要动不动就说这样的话，我很不喜欢你这——”他终于开口，但又忍住了。

“那就算是为了自己吧。”

“为了Ifor。”他轻轻吞咽了一下，“他会看着我们的。”

想到Ifor，我们都默不作声。

“爸妈留在这里。”我又想到了他们，他们过得很孤单，我们走后更是如此，因为人们都一个一个地离开。但我们命运又会如何，我们还能回到家乡吗？

“Huw是要出去的。”Ianto冲口说道。他被自己呛得咳嗽起来，只好停下手。

我笑着等他平复过来：“是的，他一定是会出去的。可惜我们帮不了他。”

“但他会知道我们在等他。”Ianto似乎有些情难自制，声音都动听起来，“你说我们能遇见他吗？”

我想要转头去看他，但又不想动弹。“你不如趁现在多跟他说说话。等到以后就没什么机会了。”我明白他会难过，又说，“也不是不可能，我们得努力一番才能抓住他。他可是要进国会的。”

“还更高，他的潜力还更高。”

“好好看紧他。” 我眼皮快要阖上了，勉强回应着，“至少我们先出去。代表同志，保重呀。”

他笑了，手都在振动。“你会为我祈祷吗？”他又问道。

“那要看你的配合。”

我可能话音刚落就睡着了，他也没再说话。

**Ianto**

Marged一直想要某个式样的裙摆。有一天她自己画了图，买来纱布，做成了裙子，她总是穿去教堂。“这可以让我穿进棺材里呢。”她这么说。她坐在床边，把铺开的裙子端详着。

睡着以后，他做了怪梦。在伦敦的那几个月，也就是和Owen合住时，他从没有做过什么梦，以前任何时候也没有这样的梦。——他走进卧室，Marged躺在床上，掀开被子，露出了她身旁的Owen，后者仰躺在那里，显然已经死了。Marged朝他一笑，让他也过去。他于是走过去躺在那两个人的旁边，不停地说话，他也不知道在跟谁说话，也不去看他们。

Ianto突然一睁眼醒了，眼前是Owen的背脊，紧挨着他的身体，带着睡熟了的温度和有规律的气息。他的手掌早已垂到了床上，两个指尖还搭着Owen的后腰。像回到小时候，他见怪不怪地闭上眼，想要回到睡梦中，或许还笑了一下。


End file.
